This invention relates generally to the field of female swim suits, and more particularly to an improved suit construction of a type comprising a pair of triangularly shaped panels which are adapted to be worn in a variety of configurations. Suits of this general type are known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details which permit an improved fit and appearance.
Typical of the prior art is the disclosure in the U.S. patent to Virden, et al., No. 2,355,404, dated Aug. 8, 1944. This construction discloses two triangularly shaped panels, one corner of each of which is truncated, and interconnected along a transversely extending line several inches in length, extending transversely with respect to the principal axis on the suit, the interconnected area forming a part of the crotch portion of the garment when worn. While knitted type fabrics suitable for swim wear were well known at the time of the making of the Virden, et al. invention, the use of Lycra type fabrics was not, which diminished the utility of the Virden garment owing to the fact that the degree of stretch and direction of stretch in the individual triangular panels was not available. With the development of improved stretch type fabrics, it has become possible to wear garments of this type in as many as twenty different arrangements, a single size garment fitting many sizes of wearers.
Unfortunately, Lycra type fabrics, under tension, tend to curl the edges of the panel causing a less than satisfactory appearance, and in some cases, such as the crotch area, a source of embarrassment to the wearer. While the fabric from which the garment is made has a high degree of stretch, under tension the stretch is usually not transmitted along the edges of the panels, resulting in a tendency for these edges to curl inwardly resulting in an unsightly appearance and a narrowing of the effective width of the crotch area.